


A Very Good Dog Day

by BatchSan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art Remixed As Fic, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Remix, Remix Revival, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dog POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: A dog makes a new friend.





	A Very Good Dog Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/gifts).



> A remix of sqbr's art piece, [Dragon vs Dog](https://www.deviantart.com/sqbr/art/Dragon-vs-Dog-653243465)!
> 
> There were so many things to choose from for remixing but ultimately I chose the above mentioned pic because the dragon reminded me of a dragon character I used to draw all the time when I was a much younger artist (his name was Kaze). I really hope you get a kick out of this, sqbr!

_Sniff Sniff Sniff_

It smelled like morning to the nose of one enthusiastic dog named But. Sometimes his master called him Butch. Sometimes Butcher, but usually, his master just called him But. So But decided that must be his name. And if his master was honest, he was a good boy.

 _Lick Lick Lick_

Time for master to wake up and give But foodthings! Master groaned and tried to roll over but But already had two paws on master’s chest, keeping his master from rolling back into their soft pillows. This was their special morning game, every day. It was good fun! Nudging his wet nose against a sleepy face, But licked his master some more, until finally, his master sighed heavily and sat up.

“You win. Breakfast time it is.”

_Chomp Slurp Crunch_

Eating was the best! But’s favorite sound in the world was the sound of his dry, yummy, dog food tinkling into his metal dog bowl with a cute little paw print on the front. Tail wagging, But always made sure to clear his bowl, even licking the crumbs off the bottom so his master didn’t have to waste time cleaning the bowl before his next feeding time. Sometimes it helped, but usually But could still smell the soapy, bubble flavored stuff his master used to clean stuff with.

Done with his bowl as quickly as possible, But then stuck his tongue into his water bowl and lapped away with reckless abandonment. Thirst sated, But scratched at the door to the outside place. The outside place was filled with so many smells to smell! And dirt to play in, though master didn’t really like when But did that. Sometimes he did it anyway, but in good fun! Today But thought might be a good to go play with dirt, not that his owner knew that, of course. It would take away some of the mystery if his master did!

“Yeah, yeah. I got it, silly But.”

As soon as his master opened the door, But raced out into the wonderful smelly world, barking once in joy. He went straight for a dirt patch in the grass, eager to roll his body around in it. However, But slowed as he neared the dirt patch, sniffing the air. Something new was nearby, But realized. It was a new, interesting smell and he had to know what it was. Following the scent in the air, But soon found himself well past the dirt patch, unknowingly to his master’s relief, and amid several trees that were close together. Resisting the urge to mark his territory, though he did need to empty his bladder, But continued on toward the smell before he saw it. He didn’t know what it was but it seemed like it wouldn’t hurt him, which was good. But didn’t like to get hurt.

_Bark Bark Bark_

This noise of greeting seemed to annoy the strange creature. It opened its mouth like it was going to speak like his master, but instead a small ashy smelling smoke came out. But sniffed it curiously, sneezing. The creature looked crestfallen at this, for some reason. Undeterred, But advanced on the creature, sniffing scales and a long tail. The creature opened its mouth again but again, nothing came out but a small cloud of ash smelling steam. 

But liked this new creature. It smelled funny and kept doing tricks with its mouth.

Tail wagging, But gave the new creature a chance to bark back at him in greeting but it seemed annoyed with itself and instead curled up on the ground. This seemed silly to But. It was a beautiful day! Why would someone want to curl up and try to sleep on a beautiful day like this? Nudging the creature with his nose, But wagged his tail furiously to let his new friend know that he wanted to play. At first, the creature did nothing yet when But brought over a stick, the creature sat up. This game the creature seemed to know, which was good!

The creature picked up the stick in its mouth and shook its head hard, releasing the stick in the process. This sent it flying off with an eager But quick after it. The stick landed only a few feet away but it was enough to excite the dog as he retrieved it and brought it back to his new friend. At But’s return, the creature seemed a little cheered up and repeated the process. They did this for a few moments until But caught the scent of his master approaching.

“But? Where are you, boy?”

Barking to signal his location, But sat beside his friend, tail wagging. His friend seemed a little worried and frighten as But’s master got closer. Perhaps, there was something about But’s eagerness that calmed the creature down enough to allow it remain in place instead of fleeing as the dog’s owner finally found them.

“Oh, there you are, But! And what’s this?” A pause as the master knelt down a few feet away from duo. “Is that a dragon? Holy hell, But. I let you run off and you go and find a dragon. Well that’s one hell of a retrieval job, isn’t it?”

But didn’t know what a dragon was but he was glad his master didn’t seem angry or bothered by his new friend. Barking, But began running around his master, then his friend, excited. Softly, But’s master spoke to his new friend before slowly reaching out a hand to touch the creature’s head. When But’s friend didn’t run away, his master got bolder, scooting closer and laughing a little to himself as he ran admiring hands over the creature.

“I can’t believe I’m touching a real dragon.” A small chuckle, then, “Don’t you have a home and family?” This the master asked with concern.

At this the creature looked away, snuffling. But jumped on his new friend and began licking his face. This seemed to please both his new friend and his master so But barked and did it some more before running around again. This time his friend joined him and his master sat in the grass, throwing sticks for them to fetch. When But got hungry, his master took him and his new friend home and gave them both delicious, yummy dog food. Then they went back out to play some more before coming in to eat and sleep for the night. But’s new friend slept beside him, huffing small clouds of smoke in his sleep.

It had been a very good dog day!


End file.
